Decade
by Opague
Summary: Edward and Bella gets into an arguement and he leaves. She gets turned into a vampire and they meet again after a decade apart. What will happen? Can they mend the pieces of their relationship?
1. Leave

Author's Note: Review so I can see if this story is going anywhere.

Disclaimer: I only own Twilight in my dreams.

Leave

"Good morning Bella," his breath tickled my ear and I turned around in bed facing him.

"I don't have to go to school today, it's summer." I groaned keeping my eyes shut.

"I know but it's already 10, you don't want to sleep the whole day away do you?" he began nuzzling my neck and causing chills to run down my spine. I let my eyes flutter open and the first thing I saw was his deep golden eyes. My heart stopped along with my breathing, I still couldn't believe this perfection was meant for me. "Breath Bella, before you faint," he ordered.

"I think I forgot how," I stuttered making him chuckle.

"Time for you to get ready," in a second, he was out of my bed and offering his hand to help me up. I took it and he easily pulled me onto my feet. He made sure I had my balance before letting go. "Need a human moment?" he asked. I nodded and grabbed my bathroom things and went to get ready. I quickly took a shower, letting the hot water wake me out of my slumber and combed through my frizzy hair as much as I could. When I got downstairs, Edward had my breakfast on the table and was pouring me some milk. I pouted, why did he have to be good at everything?

"What?" he asked unable to read my expression.

"Nothing," I answered taking a seat a picking up the fork and knife.

"Bella, I know it isn't nothing. Tell me. Please?" he was using his pleading voice again. My will crumble into bits and I blurted out everything.

"Why do you have to be good at everything? Cooking was the only thing that I could do that you couldn't." I talked quickly unable to understand myself but he seemed to understand completely.

"That isn't true. You are good at many things." he replied putting down the milk next to my plate.

"Oh yeah? Like what? And don't say my blush, that is involuntary," I challenged.

"Well, you are good at tempting me," he swept my hair back behind my shoulder exposing my neck and planted kisses on every inch of skin on it. My heart started beating erratically inside my chest.

"Are you going to let me finish my breakfast or are you going to continue to give me a heart attack?" I managed to get out but my voice was unusually high. He laughed and sat himself across from me.

"Alright eat." he ordered. I obediently cut a small piece of pancake and popped it into my mouth. I ate in deep thought. No matter what it is I do, I can't shake the thought of Edward changing me. He had made his stand on this perfectly clear but I knew that as long as I was human we can't show our love for each other without caution that I would get hurt.

"Edward, you know if I was a vampire I wouldn't have to eat," he tensed and I prepared for impact.

"I thought you understood why that can't be," he muttered.

"And I thought you loved me and you wanted to be with me forever," I stated almost in tears.

"I do but not if I have to kill you in the process," his words were harsh and his eyes hard. I felt hot tears flowing down my cheeks now and I can't stop it.

"You're not killing me. You're giving me a new life."

"I'm giving you a life comdemned to darkness."

"Edward, if you don't want to change me then maybe you should leave me," I blurted before thinking. He looked shocked and hurt.

"Maybe that would be the best thing to do. Goodbye Bella," before I could comprehend his words he was gone. What have I done? I just put my head on the table and cried muffled sobs.

After what seemed like hours, I walked up to my bedroom in a trance and collapsed on the bed and fell slept.

"Bella, are you okay?" I let my eyes readjust to the light before answering.

"I'm fine dad, just a little tired," I lied. "Can you wait? Dinner's not ready yet."

"It's alright, I just ordered pizza," Charlie replied. "I'm gonna go downstairs now...you coming Bell?"

"No, I'm feeling a little under the weather. You go ahead," I answered weakly.

"Okay." he left closing the door behind him. I rolled over and cried some more but I did it without making a sound.


	2. Transformation

Author's Note: Thank you to those who have followed me from New Life to this story. You guys rock! And of course my new readers, thanks for giving me a chance.

Disclaimer: Roses are red.

Violets are blue.

I don't own Twilight.

So please don't sue.

Tranformation

I woke up to bright yellow beams of sunlight pouring in through my window. My eyes felt sticky and heavy from my cry-a-thon yesterday. I stumbled out of bed and got into the bathroom to get ready for whatever it is that I would do today. The girl in the mirror was unrecognizable. She had red, puffy, sad eyes and hair that looked like it hadn't been brushed in a million years. Her skin was paler than usual. She didn't feel at all like herself inside either. I did everything in a trance, it felt absolutely empty like something was missing. My heart maybe. I couldn't even think about food so I got in my truck and began driving no knowing where I was heading. I laughed as I realized where I ended up, of course. As long as I was here, I might as well go in and apologize. I got out and nearly lost my balance. The mansion like house looked empty somehow, I stepped up to the house and rang the doorbell. Usually, they would be able to hear me coming and would already have the door open. This was odd. After around five minutes of no one answering, I grew anxious. I tried the doorknob and found that it was open, I pushed the door open. I gasped and dropped the keys I was holding.

The beautiful house that was like home to me was now empty. The furniture, the piano, and every trace of my second family _gone. _I ran upstairs and checked every room but finding nothing. _Nothing._ Not a trace that they ever existed, not a trace of what went on here. I was afraid to open the last room, his room, what if I find nothing here too? I don't think I can convince myself that he existed if I find this room empty. I took in a deep breath and pushed the door open. There was nothing there, just like the other rooms, but a single red rose. I picked it up off the floor and felt tears begin to form around the corners of my eyes. This was enough to to prove he existed, but this would prove to me that I had lost the only person that I've ever loved. I ran out of the house as quick as I could, tripping numerous times, but I couldn't stay here. I couldn't, the house reminded me of everything that happened that ended with an empty feeling. I got in the car meaning to drive as far away as I possibly can, but I ended up at the wooded area leading to the meadow. I laughed, pitying myself. I wanted to turn back and go home to wallow in my own misery but my legs had other plans. I got out of the car and walked into the woods in the general direction of the meadow.

What was I doing? I have never gone to the meadow without him. Even the mention of his name would send an invisible knife through my heart. I had no idea where I was going since I had no sense of direction whatsoever. As I had predicted, I was soon hopelessly loss. I wandered around hoping to find the slightest clue of the outside world. I heard rustling in the trees behind me and turned around. All I saw was a pair of bright red eyes before it pounced at me knocking me into the ground. Something sharp sank into the skin of my neck and I screeched in pain. I heard something else growl and the sharp object let go of me. Then there was silence all around me. The pain was excruciating. I felt like someone has set me on fire and left me there to burn into ashes. I shifted in and out of consciousness, I was begging for death to claim me now. Both the physical and emotional pains tormented me for days and death would be a relief, the end of both pains.

After three days, the pain ceased and I was able to see clearly again. I was ravenous for blood. It finally dawned on me, I was a vampire. I laughed at my own stupid fate, the one thing that Edward ran from me to prevent occurred the moment he left me. I smelled a nearby deer and gave up to my hunger, I ran in the direction that the scent was coming from. I pounced on it and the force alone killed the creature, I sank my teeth into it sucking out its warm blood. The blood satiated me enough so that I can once again think clearly. I buried the unfortunate creature under a tree and replanted it. I made myself several promises, I will not take a human life to sustain myself, I will live for myself, and I won't forget my past.

I sat in the middle of the forest, staring at the trees like I was seeking wisdom from their years. A breeze blew some leaves off of its branch and I wanted to catch it and hold it in my hands. _Blow this way_, I thought. The leaf suddenly came at me and I held out a hand to catch it. Did I just do that? I decided to try again. I stared at a bare branch on a nearby tree. _Come to me, _I screamed in my head. It broke off the tree and floated towards me landing comfortably in my open palm. I stared at it blankly, so this is my power. I spent the rest of the day practicing and testing my power. I concluded that whatever I can move with my hands I can move with my mind.

I had nothing else to distract me, I had to go home to arrange things with Charlie. I heard cars on the nearby highway and knew that my car would be in that direction. I ran to my car testing my speed. I laughed in pure joy, I was beginning to see why Edward liked speed. At the thought of his name, my heart ached again. I found my car where I had left it. I got in and inserted the key into the ignition. I glanced at the rearview mirror and froze in shock. The girl staring back at me was gorgeous, her every feature was perfect and her eyes the color of blood. I still recognized myself but I looked stunning. I had to do something to cover up the eyes, and I definitely can't stay with Charlie anymore, this would be very hard to explain. I shook myself out of shock and drove home hoping Charlie wasn't home.

I pushed my truck at speeds it has never gone before and got home in record time. I unlocked the door and breathed in relief to find he wasn't home. I found a note on the kitchen counter.

_Bella,_

_I went on a fishing trip, you weren't home so I couldn't tell you. Be back next week, call me on my cell if you need anything. There's some money left on your dresser if you need to get anything._

_Charlie._

He had to have left the evening that I left for the meadow or he would've wondered where I was. I've got it. Since he isn't home, I'll have to fake my death and he won't go looking for me. I know this will hurt him but it's the only way now. I needed to leave and start over somewhere no one would recognize me. I would set fire to the house and by the time anyone noticed and put it out the house would burn to the ground and I would be presumed dead. I went upstairs to get the money on my dresser and my savings before commencing with my plan. Next, I grabbed the lighter in the kitchen cabinet. It was rarely used, only when we had guests who smoke. I ran out of the house not taking anything with me. I couldn't take the car or that would be suspicious. I flicked the lighter and a small flame appeared, I took in a breath and dropped it at the door and ran into the woods. _Goodbye Charlie._ I couldn't cry but I still sobbed furiously. I needed to learn how to forge papers and quick. I needed money but that can be taken care of easily. I could make some investments, Alice babbled a lot about stocks and that is coming in handy. Papers can be forged by skilled forgers, I have heard Jasper talk about one in Seattle. Funny how things turn out, I'm suddenly doing all sorts of illegal things.


	3. Remeeting

Author's Note: Yay, this story is becoming a big success! Thanks so much! Chapter takes place a little more than 10 years later in a small town in Canada.

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, although I can definitely dream.

Remeeting

Another sunrise, days started bleeding into each other five years ago. I went to go get ready for another first day in a new school. This will be the 6th time I've relocated since my transformation. I took a hot shower, letting the temperature soak into my cold skin, momentarily warming me. It didn't take long to get ready, I didn't need to blow dry my hair to get the supermodel look or do anything to my face. I chuckled to myself, even if I wanted to waste time, I couldn't.

"Bella, you ready?" Henry asked from the other side of the door.

"Almost, give me five minutes," I answered. I met Henry eight years ago and ever since then he sort of became my new family. He literally worships the ground I walk on. He told me I loved me on numerous occasion, but to me, he is nothing more than a friend. Part of me wished that I could grow to love him, he was always there whenever I needed him. When I broke down he was there to comfort me, when I couldn't break a smile he was there to make me laugh. Still, I couldn't love him, somewhere in the back of my mind I stubbornly held on to the past and refused to let go even though there was no hope.

Henry has blue eyes and blond hair today, his power was appearance. He could change his appearance hair, eyes, etc. at will. "Very nice. Are you keeping it for the next two years," I complimented. He nodded and grinned. "Have a good day at work," I said heading to my car. Henry was looked old enough to work so he never had to go to school ever again, lucky bastard. I got in the car and drove to my new high school at the speed limit. I was in no rush to get there, I am quite early.

I drove into a small parking lot and parked my car directly in front of the main entrance into the school. I was careful to do everything at human speed, I got out and walked towards the door. The main office was cramped and messy with random papers everywhere. The woman behind the counter was filing her long nails happily and didn't even noticed I came in.

"Hi, I'm Isabella Swan. I'm new." She looked up stunned when she saw me. I wonder if it's because I surprised her or because like every other human, she thought I was too pretty to exist. After a moment, she shook her head breaking out of her trance and said, "Oh yes, Isabella, here's your schedule and the map of the school. Have a good day!" Henry seemed to have taken care of everything for me.

"Thanks," I replied with as much enthusiasm as I could muster. I left reading through my schedule quickly memorizing the classes and the direction to each of them. The parking lot was filled now and students filed out of their cars chattering with each other. I assumed that it was okay to head to class. My first class was English, the teacher was a short bald man. "Hi I'm Isabella Swan, I'm new." I had to say this numerous times in the past decade and it came out like a line delivered by an actor. He didn't even look up to see who I was, he just pointed me to a empty desk in the front of the room. I sat down, preparing to tune out, you can only relearn the same things so many times without it getting on your nerves. I was turning my pencil between my fingers when someone came to sit next to me and caused me to look up.

"Hi, you must be new. I'm Troy." he offered his hand for me to shake.

"I'm Bella," I replied but didn't take his hand. I don't think I can explain why my hand was ice cold. He looked hurt for a moment but recovered quickly. He opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by the teacher trying to start class. I let out breath, relieved to be spared the ''nice to meet you'' conversation. During the hour and a half of class, Troy kept glancing at me every few minutes. _I think I have a new admirer._ I avoided eye contact with him so I wouldn't encourage anything. When the bell rang, I gathered my things and got up to leave.

"Bella, what class do you have next? I can help you find it," Troy offered cheerfully.

"Intro to Business," I sighed. His green eyes lit up and it grew to the size of quarters.

"I have it too! Come on I'll take you." I forced a slight smile and followed him. I was amazed at how much he talked, he rambled on and on about random subjects only needing me to add in a little comment once in a while. Intro to Business was boring as usual, I just sat there staring at the teacher pretending to listen while she rambled on about public debt. When the bell rang, I was out the door as quickly as I could without looking suspicious. I couldn't take another moment of listening to Troy talking about football or whatever topic that crosses his mind next.

I had first lunch so I headed to the cafeteria, got in line, and bought the food that I will be staring at for the next 20 minutes without touching. I received several offers to sit at tables, so I just agreed to the first offer from a group of giggly girls. I was walking with a them to their table when the doors of the cafeteria opened and a scent that has become imprinted in my mind permanently hit me like a moving train. I froze instantly and turned my head in the direction of the scent. _Fate can't seem to leave me alone._ Just then, he turned in my direction and his eyes met mine instantaneously. His golden eyes grew big and he muttered my name quietly. I never thought I'd hear that voice or see that angelic face ever again. I tore my eyes away and dumped my untouched tray in the nearby trash can and ran towards the exit at human speed.

Once I was outside and had made sure no one was around, I got in my car as quickly as I can and locked the doors. I placed my head on the steering wheel and closed my eyes and tried to convince myself that I was imagining things and it was foolish to still think this way. A quiet knocking on my car window made me jump, I glanced out to see who it was disturbing my concentration. There he stood. I gasped and opened the door, he jumped out of the way, the door narrowly missing him.

"Bella?" he asked exasperated. I couldn't find my words, I just stared at him. My emotions were running wild inside of me, surprise, happiness, anger all mixed together. He reached out and pulled me to him, hugging me tightly. "Bella!" My arms were limp at my side and my entire body felt like it was made out of stone. My mind running through what happened ten years ago.

_"Bella, I will always be here by your side." That was what he said to me, yet, he left me and leaving only a single rose behind._

I regained my consciousness and pushed him off as hard as I could. We stared at each other for a while before I shook my head slightly, turned on my heel, and ran back into the school dazed. The bell had already rang and the halls were filled with students. I slowed to a walk and regulated my breathing before going to my next class. When I passed the cafeteria I spotted his family, they were all staring at me with absolute shock and disbelief. The pain inflicted on my heart had dulled over the course of 10 years and had become tolerable, was suddenly back with vengeance. I forced my eyes forward and continued heading to P.E ignoring the stares from the people that walked out of my life without a word. _Of all the towns that I could've ended up, it had to be this one. _I cursed myself silently for bringing this onto myself.

Author's Note: I was thinking of writing this chapter in Edward's view so we can fully understand everything. Yes or no?


	4. Alice

Author's Note: I have decided not to write Edward's POV for Remeeting because it will ruin the story, I will clear up on that in later chapters.

Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer and I do not own Twilight.

I was in a complete daze in P.E. We were running the track so no one noticed that my mind was not fully there. I kept my a reasonable pace and let my mind wander and sort through everything that just happened.

Just when I finally felt content with my so called "life" he reappears and changes everything. Part of me wanted to run to him and part of me wanted to run from him. I had built up all this anger in me for the past 10 years and his reappearance released it. I swore to myself that I would not let myself get hurt like that ever again. He left me to wallow in my own misery, no matter how much I loved him, it wasn't worth the pain. Then why does my heart skip when I saw him? Why did it jump for joy when he held me? I shook myself out of my stupor and declared that it didn't matter, what matters is that I will not hurt like that ever again.

The coach blew the whistle telling us to go get dressed. I was in and out of the locker room before most people were done dressing. I had History next and it was at the other side of the school. I quickened my pace a bit to make sure I would get there before the bell. I delivered my "I'm new" line to the teacher and took the seat he told me to. I opened my notebook and began to write random words that crossed my mind. _Love. Hate. Why. Pain. _I smiled mocking myself for thinking about this again. I heard the chair beside me move back and someone sitting down. I realized that I hadn't been breathing so I let out the trapped air in my lungs. I was hit by his scent almost instantly and I snapped my head up to look at the desk beside me.

"Bella, we need to talk," he proclaimed.

"No we don't. You have no right to talk to me or even be in my life." _Where did that come from?_ I had released the pent up anger and it was now uncontrollable.

"Bella I'm sorry," he pleaded. Normally, I would've crumbled and fly into his arms but I the strength of hatred was unbreakable.

"Sorry just doesn't cut it, Edward," I snapped.

The teacher chose that moment to start class and I gladly turned around to pretend like I'm paying attention. I kept my eyes on the teacher at all times and when the bell rang I was out of my seat and out the door before he got up. Of course, fate didn't let me off that easily. When I was at the front doors of the school someone grabbed my arm to stop me. I turned around to see that it was Alice. I sighed, I give up, there was nowhere to run.

"Bella is that really you?" she asked. I really haven't found any solid reasons to hate Alice and I couldn't bring myself to pretend to.

"Yes it's really me," I answered. She bounded at me and hugged me.

"Oh Bella, we're so sorry. Please don't be mad." I smiled slightly.

"I'm not mad at you, Alice," I reassured her. She let go and examined me thoroughly. Then something dawned on her.

"Just me? What about the rest of us and Ed-" I shook my head stopping her.

"I'm not mad at the rest of the family," I stated simply.

"What about-" I interrupted once again.

"I don't want to talk about it." She had a sad look on her face, she was always the happy one and it made me sad to see her sad.

"Bella, he just thought it was the best thing for you," she explained.

"Alice please, I don't want to talk about it. I won't talk to you ever again if you mention him to me one more time," I threatened. She wanted to protest for a moment but then decided better on it. She nodded quickly and I smiled at her. "Would you like to see my home?" I offered in an attempt to cheer her up. Her eyes lit up and she nodded furiously. I laughed and dragged her to my car. I missed her company, she was my best friend before everything came crumbling down on my life.

"Bella, how long have you been a vampire?" she asked. I kept my eyes on the road even though I didn't need to.

"Since the day after you guys left," I answered quickly. I heard her gasp.

"Oh Bella, we had no idea or else we would have come back-"

"I know Alice," I said quietly. She continued to stare at me until I pulled into the driveway. "Welcome to my home," I said mockingly.

She grabbed my arm eagerly and dragged me to the door. I handed her the key encouraging her enthusiasm. She unlocked it swiftly and ran in the house and all around exploring every spot in the house. I collapsed on the sofa and waited for her to finish.

"Bella, you don't live alone, do you?" she asked suddenly appearing at the bottom of the stairs. I laughed at her expression.

"Oh no Alice. Nothing like what you think. He's like my brother. His name is Henry," I answered. She let out a relieved breath and sank down beside me.

"So where is he?" she looked at me curiously.

"Work. He, unlike me, looks old enough to work," I replied casually.

"Bella, you need a serious update for your closet," she reminded. I laughed, typical Alice.

"No Alice, not again." I winced when I realized what I had just said, she frowned too. "It's alright Alice. I'm content now," I lied. I was far from content. Sure, I was content this morning, but I was not content now.

"I think it's time for me to leave now," she whispered. I jumped up off the couch and grabbed my keys.

"Okay let's go," she followed me out remembering to lock the door behind her. I drove her home in silence, we were both occupied by our own thoughts. Only occasionally, she spoke up to point to give me directions to her house. I pulled into her driveway and stopped the car, "Thank you Alice," she smiled warmly at me and hugged me before getting out and walking to the door. The door opened when she reached it, but I didn't stay long enough to see who was opening it.

When I got homeHenry was already there watching a football game. Human or vampire, they certainly do like their sports. "Hey Henry," I said hiding the mixed feelings that was raging inside me.

"Hey Bella. How was your day?" he said conversationally though I knew he didn't want to be interrupted while he was watching his game.

"Fine, yours?" I was trying to make this quick without sounding like it.

"Interesting," he replied.

"I'm going to go upstairs and watch reasonable TV now," I teased.

"Ok, if you can call what you watch reasonable," he shot back. I bounded upstairs to my room and locked the door. I turned on the TV to avoid suspicion and/or questions. I layed on the bed, closed my eyes, and let my thoughts roam free. This was as close to sleeping as I get now.

Author's Note: My New Life readers, have any of you realized that my chapters are much longer than they were? I am very proud of myself for this progress.


	5. Confrontations

Author's Note: Sorry about the minor typo last chapter, Bella lives with Henry not Troy. It's fixed now, thanks for noticing me.

Disclaimer: Twilight and its wonderful characters do not belong to me.

Confrontations

The next morning,

I dreaded going to school this morning, I didn't want to face him. I reminded myself that I had to live for me and not let anyone get in the way of that. I pulled my hair up into a simple bun before heading out the door. I got in the car and drove at the speed limit to school. The parking lot was already filled with cars, I found a parking space and pulled my car into it. I turned off the engine and my door opened. I looked over to see Troy holding open the door for me.

"Hey Troy," I sighed.

"Hey Bella, how'd you sleep?" I refrained from laughing, he has no idea.

"Fine, you?" I asked trying to be considerate but it was getting excessively hard.

"Great," he replied. I stepped out and he slammed the door shut.

"What class do you have first?" he asked. _Oh no, not this again._

"Keyboarding," I managed to spit out.

"Oh, I have History, but I can show you where your class is if you want."

"No it's okay, I think I know where it is," I replied quickly, a bit too quickly.

"Oh okay," he said disappointed. "I'll see you later then." Wow, can he recover quick. I forced a smile and waved at him before walking away as fast as I can at human speed. I looked at my watch and realized that I had 10 minutes until my first class starts. I looked up just in time to see Edward walking towards me from the parking lot, I turned the other way and walked into the school. _Why can't he leave me alone?_ There was no one in the school, everyone was outside mingling with friends and the teachers were watching over them just in case violence breaks out. I heard him speed up when he entered the school and I broke out in a run. I was running as fast as I can but it wasn't fast enough to lose him. I knew that sooner or later he would corner me so I stopped and glared at him.

"What do you want?" I said icily. He wasn't expecting my attitude, he stopped and looked at me intently. I forgot how deep and beautiful those eyes were. No, I reminded myself, he lied to you.

"I want to talk to you," his voice was full of remorse.

"I thought I made it clear that I didn't want to talk to you," I huffed. The hurt in his eyes almost softened me but the voice of my built up anger reminded me once again why I was mad at him.

"Bella, I know you're mad at me and I don't blame you-"

"I don't either, in fact, I blame you," I added. He sighed and took his eyes from mine, clearly giving up on trying to dazzle me into listening.

"I know but can't you give me a chance to explain myself?" he pleaded. A tiny voice in a far corner of my head whispered, _Yes, you should hear what he has to say._ I ignored it.

"Why? So you can lie to me again and then a few months later, decide to leave again?" I snapped. My anger has been fully released and the words tumbling out of my mouth were not of my own. "You know, it was bad enough that you left. The least you could've done was let me believe that you never existed but you just had to leave your stupid rose behind. So pardon me for not wanting to get hurt again." I turned and walked towards my next class. I didn't sense him following me. His face kept flashing before my eyes with those tragic eyes boring into my soul. I tried desperately to repress the image from my mind.

I can't recall what my classes were even about today, I kept running through our conversation over and over again. _Was I too harsh?_ This question was tearing me apart, part of me told me no and the other screamed yes. I had first lunch again and I kept reassuring myself, what are the odds of him getting both lunches with me? Very little. I bought my lunch and turned to see Troy coming towards me.

"Bella, why don't you come and sit with me and my friends today?" he offered. I considered and concluded that I had no other choice.

"Sure, I don't see any harm," I saw a lot of harm but he didn't need to know that. I followed his lead to the his table and almost laughed at the stares I received from his friends. I spent most of lunch answering mindless questions about where I was from and how did I like this town. Either I was getting better at lying or these guys are idiots. I was concentrating on not laughing at their reaction when Alice walked up to the table.

"Bella, can I talk to you?" she whispered by my ear.

"Sure," I turned to Troy. "Excuse me." I got up and followed Alice outside. As soon as we were outside she turned around and faced me.

"Bella what did you say to Edward?" I didn't know how to answer her so I just stayed silent. "Whatever it is, it has crushed him."

"Alice, I told you I didn't want to talk about this," I pleaded hoping she would drop it.

"I know but even if you won't talk to me again I have to make you understand," she said. "Please Bella," I nodded slightly and it brought a smile to her face. "Bella, you have to know that ever since he left you, all he does is mope around in his room doing absolutely nothing. He hardly utters a word unless we ask him something. He doesn't do anything with the rest of us. It's like he isn't there anymore." Every word coming out of her mouth was tugging at my heart but the wall I have built around me refused to give. "He threw away all of his CD's and refused to listen to music anymore," the one hit home. Edward had a tremendous collection and he loved music. Alice stared at me looking for the impact of her words.

''What do you want me to do, Alice?" I asked.

"Can you give him another chance?"

"No, Alice I can't," I replied.

"Can you at least let him explain himself? Please, it's killing him inside," she begged. _Funny, I felt that way everyday for the last 10 years._

"Fine, but that's it," I bargained. She nodded happily and I smiled at her. "I'll see you later Alice, I have to get to class," she rolled her eyes at me.

"You still pay attention?" she joked.

"No, but I still have to show up," I laughed and walked back into the school.


	6. Explanations

Author's Note: I am surprised that people support me in making Bella hold her ground and not fall immediately into Edward's arms the moment she sees him. I am making a stand for Bella so she doesn't have to be the "fragile always needing to be rescued girl" that so many people see.

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

Why did I tell Alice I would let him explain? That was the one thing I was trying to avoiding. What class did I have next? Oh right, theater. I have to pay attention in this class, because this involves getting up and performing. I walked in, prepared to do whatever it is to get through today, but I wasn't that lucky. Edward was in this class, and as it happens, the only available seat happens to be next to his. I dropped off my schedule at the teacher's desk so he can add my name to his list and sank down in the chair.

"Alright, spit it out. Go ahead, explain to me what happened," I demanded. He was absolutely shocked. Actually, I couldn't blame him. One moment I was ignoring him and the next I was yelling at him. _Stop,_ I told myself. _ You are only doing this for Alice._ "Are you going to explain or just sit there like a rock?"

"Bella, it doesn't matter what I say, does it? You won't listen either way." My mouth dropped open. Here I was, giving him a chance and he just snapped at me. He just made me sound like a hypocrite. I straightened and took a deep breath.

"How do you know I won't listen?" I challenged. "I'm listening now, tell me." I tried to sound calm. He had doubt in his eyes, he was afraid I might blow up again. I smiled trying to encourage him. I wasn't going to change my opinion about him but I wasn't going to let him think I was a hypocrite either.

"Today is a day to get to know your classmates, so please socialize and make friends with the people you will be working with throughout the year," the teacher said before retrieving back to his desk. _Great, we have all period._

"Well? You wanted to talk to me this morning and now suddenly you have nothing to say?" I pressed.

"Bella, I don't know what to expect anymore, you keep switching personalities," he stated.

"I don't need your opinion on my personality. Are you going to explain or not?" I was getting impatient. He nodded curtly.

"I left the rose as a goodbye and to say that I will always love you no matter where I was. I never meant for you to misunderstand," he started. I clenched my teeth together.

"Go on."

"I thought that if I left, you will have a chance at a normal, happy life. I had no idea, and I had no intention for this to happen." This was just about all I can take.

"Stop, that's enough." He reached out to reach for me but I pulled away. "Don't touch me," I said shaking my head. "Do you think that you can just walk back into my life after ten years? I'm not the Bella you met ten years ago and you're not the Edward I fell in love with. I'm no longer that naive and trusting." I got up and and walked to the teacher's desk.

"I don't feel so well. Can I leave early?" I made my voice sound alluring, I found it easier to get what I want if I dazzle them. I saw his eyes turn hazy and knew it was working.

"Of course," he muttered handing me a pass. I smiled slightly and left.

I think I would've been in tears if I still had the ability to cry. I got in the car and drove home. I was so tense, I needed to calm down. I decided to take a bubble bath. I poured two capfuls of my favorite strawberry bubble bath solution into the bath and let the water run until it filled the tub. I layed down, soaking myself in the hot water letting it wash away my troubles momentarily. I spent a good hour with my eyes closed just letting myself drift in my own thoughts. The voices in my head was arguing about whether or not he was speaking truthfully. _Boys lie. But he sounded so sincere. He lied. He was so sad. He hurt you._ That was the end of it, he did hurt me and I wasn't going to let it happen again. I opened my eyes and turned on the shower to rinse myself off.

It didn't take long for my problems to rush back to me. _Why is my life so complicated?_ I heard a car entering the driveway and assumed it was Henry. A moment later the doorbell rang. _That's strange._ I pulled the door opened.

"Did you forget you key-" I almost fainted at the sight of him, though I doubt I could. "How did you know where I live?" I asked horrified.

"I heard it from Alice's mind," he answered. "Can I come in?" I turned around and stomped into the living room. He came in, closed the door quietly behind him, and followed me.

"What do you want now?" I turned around abruptly causing him to jump back.

"I um wanted to see if you were okay," he stuttered. I raised an eyebrow at him in disbelief.

"Why wouldn't I be?" I asked. I heard another car in the driveway and so did he. "Who is that?" I asked. He shrugged keeping his eyes on me.

"Bella, you home?" It was Henry.

"Yeah, I'm in here," I replied. I glanced at Edward, he looked furious, I couldn't help but smirk. Henry walked in with a giant grin.

"Bella, who is this?" he asked curiously.

"This is Edward, he's an old friend of mine," I answered. I saw from the corner of my eyes that Edward winced at the word _friend._ "Edward, this is Henry." Henry walked over to Edward attempting to shake his hand. They looked like they were trying to crush each other's hands, not shake it. "Okay, that's enough hand shaking," I said pulling their arms apart. "Henry, don't you have to watch a game or something today?" I was hoping he does, this was getting awkward. Henry mumbled something and left for his room. I turned to Edward. "So what is it that you want?"

"Who is he?" he asked me instead of giving me an answer.

"I don't think that's any of your business," I said amused.

"I don't like the thoughts he was having and it _is_ my business."

"No it isn't. You pushed me out of your life, so you have no say in who and what is in my life," I said.

"Bella, what do you want me to do for you to forgive me?" he asked.

"I don't know, I'll tell you when I think of something. Can you leave now?"

"Actually, I think that Henry would like some company while he watches the game," he had a mischievious smile and I was getting nervous. Before I could utter a response, he bounced up the stairs and into Henry's room. I sighed and walked up to my room closing the door behind me. For the rest of the night, I could hear them pretending to be friendly to each other. Edward didn't leave until early morning, I was pretty sure he wouldn't if he didn't have to change for school.


	7. Love Triangle

Author's Note: Enjoy!

Disclaimer: So not mine!

Love Triangle

I layed on my bed trying to get my relaxing quiet time to think. Edward left 10 minutes ago and I was finally able to think clearly again. I heard a knock on my door and I opened my eyes. _What ever happened to peace and quiet?_ "Come in." The door open and Henry stepped in and sat at the corner of the bed looking at me. "What?" I asked.

"What is the relationship between you and Edward?" he asked. I closed my eyes and sighed, this is one conversation I really don't want to have.

"It's all in the past, it doesn't matter," I whispered.

"It doesn't seem that way to him," he stated. I took in a deep breath but didn't open my eyes. "Bella, is he the reason why you haven't moved on all these years?"

"No," I lied.

"You're lying, as much as you won't admit it, you still have feelings for him," my eyes fluttered open and I propped up on the bed.

"No, I don't. He left me, and I hate him!" I argued.

"Bella, love and hate is a very thin line, you are standing in the middle," he replied.

"I don't love him," I repeated. It sounded like I was trying to convince myself too not just Henry.

"If so, then prove it, move on." I looked at him. His expression was unreadable.

"How?" I wondered.

"Give me a chance. I won't be stupid enough to let you go," he proclaimed. I stared at him, my thoughts were running wild. _You need to move on. No, you don't have feelings for him. He worships you, what else can you ask for? _I knew the last voice was right, I had to move on and Henry was always there. I nodded and forced a smile. He smiled and leaned over and kissed my cheek. "Go get ready, I'll drive you to school." He left me alone to get ready. I got up and went into the bathroom to get ready.

Henry was waiting downstairs when I was ready. He opened the door for me to get out of the house and to get in his car. Something suddenly hit me. "How am I going to get home?" I asked. He took his eyes off the road and glanced at me.

"I'll be home early to pick you up. Then I'm taking you to a movie, sort of like a first date," he replied. I stared blankly at him. _What did I get myself into?_ "We're here." I didn't even notice that he stopped the car. I reached out to open the door and turned back to say goodbye to Henry. The next thing I knew his lips were on mine. I refused to open my mouth and ended the kiss as soon as I could gather my thoughts.

"Um, bye," I muttered and got out. I didn't look back but I saw heard his car drive off. I started walking into the school when I felt a hand grab my wrist and pulled me towards the school much faster than I intended to go. I refocused my eyes and realized that it was Edward. I pulled my arm away from him and stood my ground. "What is it now?" I asked. He didn't answer, instead he grabbed my arm again, gripped it harder this time, and continued to drag me into the empty school. I struggled but couldn't force my arm out of his hand. Once we were in the school, he let go and faced me, his eyes hit me full force.

"Bella what did I just see?" he asked. I noticed that he was angry, murderously angry. I had no idea what he was talking about, I was drowning in his eyes.

"What are you talking about?" I asked back managing to pull my eyes from his.

"What were you doing in that car?" _Oh, that._

"It isn't any of your business," I snapped. I began to turn around but he grabbed me and pulled me to him, his face an inch from mine.

"Bella, why did he have his filthy lips on you?" He was too close, I couldn't think anymore. It was so stupid that he still had this effect on me.

"Um, we're dating?" It came out in a question but I meant it as a statement. He was fuming now.

"Not if I can help it," he whispered. Once again I was suddenly met with a kiss. This time I was hopelessly lost and couldn't find my brain anywhere. I went limp and no matter how many times my brain screamed for me to pull away, I couldn't find the strength to. After a very long time, he pulled away and looked me dead in the eye causing me to tremble. "Bella, I will not let him have you unless I am in shreds and burning to ashes. Do you understand me?" I wanted to say something clever but all I could manage was a slight nod. He smiled and walked away, "See you in History." I stood there, frozen, for a while wondering what just happened. _How did I end up caught in the middle?_ My brain was tangled up in itself and I walked to class like a zombie. The bell rang and the school began to fill with students and laughter. That was all background noise to me, I was still recovering from the kiss. _Is this what they call 'swept off my feet'?_ _How am I going to get out of this? What did I do to deserve this?_ Troy walked up to me and started chattering about his day and how he was going to try out for the football team. I just nodded and kept a smile on my face without really listening.


	8. Letter

Author's Note: This is very interesting to write, I hope it is just as interesting to read.

Disclaimer: Not mine.

By lunch I was able to form coherent thoughts again and scold myself for my moment of weakness this morning. I was able to put up my icy wall of hate towards Edward before entering the cafeteria. I walked towards the line to get my food but was intercepted by him all too soon.

"I already bought food for you," he whispered, I glared at him.

"I don't need your help, I've been doing this by myself for a while now," I whispered. I pushed him out of the way and continued to the line. I was surprised that he let me. Once I got my tray, I walked towards an empty table at the far end of the cafeteria. It was best that I had some peace and quiet to gather my thoughts. I sat down and closed my eyes. I felt and heard someone sit across from me. _Great, why can't people leave me alone?_ I opened my eyes and saw the Cullens all facing me.

"We thought that since you wouldn't come and talk to us, we'll come to you," Jasper said sending waves of calmness towards me. I resisted and he frowned in frustration.

"Bella, please tell us what happened." I couldn't believe it, Rosalie was talking to me. I stared at her in confusion, she just smiled at me. After a moment, I recovered.

"It really isn't any of your business. Stop Jasper," I exclaimed. He stopped instantly looking a little scared.

"Bella, please?" Alice pleaded. I gave in and sighed. Alice reminded me that I didn't hate all of them, just Edward.

"The day after you guys left, I came to the house and found nothing," I didn't feel the need to mention the rose and the crying. "Then I went to the meadow and got lost. I don't know who attacked me but I woke up alone. I faked my death and left Forks." I finished and looked up meeting their eyes.

"Is that why I saw a fire and Charlie crying in a vision?" I winced at the name but nodded. "Bella, we thought you died. I didn't see any more visions of you so I thought that confirmed it," Alice said. There was one person that I haven't even glanced at since this conversation began and I suddenly let my eyes dart to him. His eyes were pitch black, a sign of anger. He kept his eyes on the table, not once did he look at me.

"Bella, we're so sorry. If we had known, we would've come back," I laughed at this. A confused look crossed their faces.

"If, do you know how long I pondered on the word _if?_" The bell rang signaling the end of the first lunch. I got up, dumped my tray, and exited the cafeteria. I knew I had to face Edward in History, but for now, I just don't want to look at him. I was the first one to reach class, I took my seat and put my head on the desk. I heard the chair next to mine move but didn't look up. Edward stayed silent all through the class. He took notes and never looked at me. When the bell rang he was out of his seat and out the door before I was. I wondered what was going on but decided it didn't matter.

Henry was waiting for me when I got out to the parking lot. He opened the door for me to get in before getting in himself. He drove to the only movie theater this tiny town had and bought tickets and refreshments for the two of us. I couldn't concentrate on the movie, my mind kept wandering back to Edward and his behavior in class. Beside from that, I had to casually shrug out of Henry's attempts to put his arm around me. Five minutes before the movie ended, I gave up and just stared forward as his arm wrapped around my shoulders. My mind kept reminding me that I was moving on so I would have to do it right. When the movie ended, I let Henry take my hand and lead me to the car. He seemed to be enjoying himself because he had a huge grin glued on his face the whole time.

"Thank you Henry, I had a great time." I sort of lied, but I had an okay time. He pulled into the driveway and turned off the engine before turning to me.

"Bella, I have been waiting for this for eight years. Thank you," I gave him a smile and got out of the car.

Once I was in the safety of my own room, I let out a breath and collapsed on my bed and closed my eyes. The silence brought back the arguing voices inside my head. _You didn't give him a chance. You don't have feelings for him. What are you still waiting for? It didn't feel right. _I didn't know what I was waiting for and I didn't know why it didn't feel right. It just didn't. I my window creak and a small breeze blew at me. _That's weird, I didn't open my window._ I propped up and went over to the window and pulled it closed. I turned around wanting to go back to bed, but I stepped on something. I looked down and saw that I had stepped on the stem of a red rose that was attached to a piece of paper. My name was written neatly at the top, I recognized the perfect elegant script. I leaned down and picked it up, separated the rose from the paper and placing the rose on my dresser.

_Bella,_

_You asked whether or not I knew how long you pondered on the word if, but what you didn't know was that I did too. I did since the day I left you and the possibilities tormented me for ten years. I left you wanting you to live a normal, happy, human life. I never intended for my decision to be the cause of all this. At the news of your death, I wanted to end my own miserable existence in order to be along side you again but couldn't bear to hurt Carlisle and Esme. When you reappeared, I was overhelmed with happiness and disbelief that I haven't lossed you. I understand why you never wanted to see me ever again and I will honor your decision. From now on, I will simply gaze at you from afar and wallow in my own regret. I will never again disturb your life again. Happy birthday Bella. I will always love you no matter where I am._

_Edward._

My breathing became jagged and I dropped the letter sinking to the floor myself. _Why? Why did you have to go and write me this stupid letter?_ _Happy birthday?_ I looked at the calendar hanging on the wall by my bed. It was only September 12th, tomorrow is my birthday. I glanced at the clock on the wall and realized it was past midnight. _He knew. After all these years, he remembered._ I got up and picked up the rose off my dresser. Was this one to say goodbye too? I placed my nose onto the rose, inhaling its scent. I got back into bed and closed my eyes in order to think of what it is that I were to do next.

Author's Note: What do you think she should do next!


	9. Hide and Seek

Author's Note: Sorry I haven't updated as soon as I hoped, I had to go to VN school and attend a funeral. Here's the next chapter. I also have to work starting today so updates may not be as fast as they have been. (FYI: My mom told me red roses means love. Weird.)

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, so please don't sue.

Hide and Seek

I layed there for almost six hours letting the good memories of Edward and I together in the beginning. Since he left, I repressed those memories because they brought me unbearable pain. I have forgotten how happy I felt seeing him when I opened my eyes every morning and going to bed wrapped comfortably in his arms. I smiled at the images my brain replayed. I finally made a decision. It seems that no matter how long we are apart, I just don't feel the same when I'm with someone else. Yet, there's also no denying that I am angry at him. I decided to give him one more chance, but in order to get it, he would have to suffer a bit. I propped myself up to a sitting position and felt my mouth dropped open. Every inch of available floor space of my room was filled by red roses. There was a note pinned on the wall by the window, I couldn't figure out to get across the room without smushing roses in the process so I just let my mind do the work. I pictured the note flying into my hand and it slowly detached itself from the wall and floated over to me. I held out my hand to receive it. It was his handwritting again.

_Bella, _

_Happy birthday, there are 1000 roses here. 100 for each of your birthdays that I missed. They do not compare to you, but they are as close as any object can get to be able to compare to your beauty. _

_Edward._

I wondered how he did all this without me hearing. _What am I supposed to do with all of this?_ The scent of the roses danced in the air and made me feel safe and relaxed the way Edward does. I smiled and began to gather the roses and placing them in various areas in my room with my mind, clearing a path to the door.

"Bella?" Henry called from the other side of the door.

"Yeah?"

"It's sunny today, you don't have to go to school," he said.

"I know, thanks." I heard him walk downstairs and out the door. Henry spent his sunny days hiking and after asking me many times to come with him and receiving a no, he gave up. I was glad he didn't come in, it was kind of hard to explain where I got all of these roses without him figuring out it was Edward. I decided to talk to him when he came back from his hiking trip, that way he would be in a better mood. I couldn't continue to lead him on, he didn't deserve it. The only thing he ever did wrong was falling in love with someone who's heart was already taken. I sighed and swung the window open with my thoughts and letting the warm sunshine pour in and ignite the diamonds in my skin. The breeze blew my hair in all directions and made me feel like I was flying. I suddenly had an idea. I closed my eyes and thought with all my strength. The rose petals freed themselves and swirled all around me and danced with the incoming breeze. I giggled in pure delight and sent the petals straight out the window and in every direction and let them fall where the wind carried them. _This way everyone can enjoy them._ I swung the windows closed and swept the curtains over them. Rose stems were scattered all over the floor, I gathered them up and threw them in the trash. The calendar caught my eye again and I looked over and laughed when I realized it was Friday the 13th.

After completing my morning routines, I ran into the forest reaching a small lake. I recently discovered this spot when I first went hunting. The water was covered in waterlilies and the sound of nature created a natural song. I sat by the edge looking into the water at my own reflection. Even after all these years I still couldn't believe that the girl staring back was me. Today, her expressions were lighter and it hinted at her emotions. I never wore makeup, though I doubt I needed it. A rustling in the tress caused me to turn around. I knew that nothing but another vampire could sneak up on another vampire, so I didn't worry about being exposed just who was sneaking up on me.

"Whoever you are, show yourself!" I demanded. There was silence and for a quick moment I thought I saw a pair of familiar gold eyes in the trees. I couldn't be sure, it was too quick. _Gold eyes._ There aren't many vegetarian vampires around and only one of them has a reason for following me. "Edward, I know it's you. Come out," I yelled. I waited patiently for a minute but he didn't appear. I was getting annoyed, "Come out here now or I'll never talk to you ever again!" Still nothing. He sure can be stubborn when he wants to be. I got up and threw myself into the pond and sank to the bottom. Vampires could didn't need to breath so I could've stayed under for as long as I wished, but Edward was overprotective so he wouldn't think it through that far.

Just as I had guessed, something flew into the water after me. The figure searched frantically and I snuck away to the other side of the lake. I pulled myself up onto the side of the lake and sat down squeezing the water out of my hair. I waited for him to resurface after unsuccessfully searching for me. I suddenly saw a a head pop out of the water and yelled my name.

"Yes?" I answered standing up. He sighed and swam towards me full speed. When he reached the edge, he jumped up and flung himself at me trapping me in a very wet hug.

"Bella, I thought something happened to you," he gasped genuinely scared. I laughed and pulled him off.

"Edward, vampires can't drown," I reminded. He thought for a moment and then straightened.

"I didn't think of that." I looked at him. His hair was matted to his head and his clothing dripping wet.

"Well, you wouldn't come out so I thought I'd force you out," I said. I stared at me questioningly.

"I thought you wanted me to leave you alone," he said matter of factly.

"If your idea of leaving me alone is leaving me devastating letters than you so don't get the point," I shot back. His faced was fixed in a frustrated expression, he really didn't get it.

"You don't get it do you?" I asked. He shook his head sending droplets of water flying at me. I screeched a bit and he muttered an apology. "I have decided to give you another try." His face lit up and he opened his mouth to say something but I interrupted. "But we start from the very beginning." He nodded gleefully and held out his hand.

"Hello, I'm Edward Cullen." I laughed but didn't take his hand, instead I pushed him as hard as I could back into the lake.

"And I'm Bella Swan," at that, I took off running. I heard his yelling and complaints behind me. "See you in school Edward Cullen!" I yelled back. I ran back into the house and grabbed a change of clothes into the bathroom.

After a long shower and new clothes, I grabbed a piece of construction paper from my drawer and a marker. I scribbled "If you don't have to fight for it, it isn't worth winning" in big letters. I pinned it on the wall across from my window. It will be my new life model, I will start anew and forget about the past. Starting with telling Henry the truth as soon as he gets back.


	10. The Lion and The Lamb

**Author's Note: Thank you for all of your ideas and comments, I really do appreciate it.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters, I just borrow them for this fanfic.

The Lion and The Lamb

I knew that Henry wasn't going to be back until sunset and that was still hours away so I decided to clean out out my drawers. There were millions of pieces of paper from English assignments to various school work I had collected over the years. I went through and read over each piece of paper quickly deciding if I really wanted to keep it. At the bottom of the stack was a song from my own depression period. I smiled and tried to remember how the tune went. I cleared my voice and began to sing the words on the paper.

_It's all because of you,_

_I'm feeling sad and blue._

_You went away,_

_Now my life is just a rainy day._

_And I love you so,_

_How much you'll never know._

_You've gone away and left me lonely._

_Untouchable memories,_

_Seem to keep haunting me._

_Oh a love so true,_

_That once turned all my gray skies blue._

_But you disappeared,_

_Now my eyes are filled with tears._

_And I'm wishing you were here with me._

_So in love are my thoughts are my thoughts of you,_

_Now that you're gone I just don't know what to do._

_If only you were here,_

_You'd wash away my tears._

_The sun would shine,_

_Once again you'll me mine oh mine._

_In reality,_

_You and I will never be._

_Cause you took your love a away from me._

_You took your love away from me._

I heard my window click and flicked my head in its direction. _Not again. _Did he really think that I didn't hear that? "Do I have to throw myself in a lake again for you to come out?" I asked casually looking away from the window to put the stuff back into the drawer. A small breeze disturbed my hair and I heard him climb into the room and settled on my bed.

"That was beautiful," he commented. I glanced at him, he was sitting on my bed his eyes solely focused on me. "Did you write it?" I nodded gently. "I didn't know you sang."

"You didn't stay long enough to find out," I stated. I saw him wince and a satisfied smile spread itself across my face. I love him, it was no denying that, but I also love to see him suffer.

"Bella, I'm sorry," he mumbled.

"I know you are. How long have you been out there?"

"Long enough to hear you sing." I went to sit by him on the bed but still kept a distance between us. We sat there in silence for a long moment.

"What is it that you wanted?" I asked finally breaking the quiet. That seemed to remind him of something and he reached into his pocket and pulled out a red velvet box.

"This is for you," he said handing it over to me. I raised an eyebrow at him causing him to chuckle quietly. "Go on, open it." I was a bit hestitant, I opened the box cautiously and gasped at what I saw. Inside was a flawless silver charm bracelet. The first charm was a black lion with eyes made of a two gold gems, the second charm was heart shaped blood red gem, the third was a white lamb with chocolate brown stones as its eyes, the next was a red rose made of ruby, the last one was the words I love you made of carved in the middle of a clock. They were tiny, delicate, and beautiful. I smiled knowing their meaning.

"The Lion and The Lamb," I whispered. I looked up and saw Edward gazing at me intently seeming to expect something. "What?"

"Do you like it?" he asked. I nodded.

"Help me put it on?" He took the bracelet from me and I held out my wrist, he clicked it in place quickly. "Where did you get it?" I couldn't imagine this coming from a normal jewelry store, it isn't exactly a typical piece of jewelry.

"I had it custom made from Italy. It was supposed to be for your birthday 10 years ago but I never had a chance to give it to you," he said sadly. I leaned over and kissed his cheek lightly pulling away as quickly as I'd leaned in.

"Thank you." I noticed that the sun was sinking slowly under the trees and knew that Henry was going to be home at any minute. "Time for you to leave," I said. He looked at me curiously trying to decipher why he had to go. "Henry will be here any moment and I want to talk to him alone." He nodded understandingly and jumped out the window disappearing into the trees.

"_And so the lion fell in love with the lamb...," he murmured._ I smiled at the memory, we've rounded a complete circle and ended up exactly where we started. I went downstairs to wait for Henry to get home going through what I will say to him over and over again. I really didn't want to hurt him, but he will only hurt more the longer I waited.

**Author's Note: If you want to hear Bella's song go to trisht trang. com and click on Music & Videos on the menu to the right. The song is called Sukiyaki. (It's part Japanese) Put the pieces together, I have to do that so they don't block it. Next up, Henry's heart break.**


	11. Misunderstanding

Author's Note: I have great news. My boss aka my mom's boyfriend according to my mom, "He needs time to get things organized before you start work." So I am off the hook until further notice. I will be updating at normal speed until he tells me I have to work.

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

Misunderstanding

I didn't have to wait long for his arrival. As soon as I made myself comfortable on the couch I heard the door open and close in a swift motion. "Bella, you home?" he called.

"Yeah, I'm in the living room." I took a deep breath. Here we go. "How was hiking?" I asked when he came into view. He was smiling so I assumed he had a nice time.

"Great and how was...what is it that you did?"

"I took a swim." It was the truth, not entirely but it was the truth nonetheless. He raised his eyebrow not having a clue where I could possibly find water to swim. "Don't ask," I said closing the subject. I suddenly remembered why I was waiting for him. "Henry, why don't sit down." I patted the space beside me on the sofa. He looked confused but he took the seat.

"I think you are the a wonderful guy and I had a great time with you the other night," I started.

"But not wonderful enough right?" he stated guessing the direction of this conversation. I sighed, I couldn't beat around the bush anymore he already guessed it.

"No that's not it, it's just that I gave my heart away a long time ago and I never really got it back," I paused trying to read his expression. I could already see the sadness in his face and it was making this much more difficult than it already is. "I thought I could move on because it's been so long but I was lying to myself and you. I really am sorry, I know that you've always been here for me and I wish there was something I could do so that I wouldn't hurt you..." he placed his finger on my lips stopping the flow of words. He shook his head and smiled a bit.

"I get it. In fact, I got it since the day I met him. I saw the way he looked at you and the way you acted around him. I knew, and it hurt for a while and it still hurts but I know that you still love him. I was happy that you went out with me but I knew you weren't really happy with me as you would be with him. It was only a matter of time until you realized that. I love you Bella, and I'll always be here for you no matter what. I'm happy as long as you are." I gave him a big hug. He was so sweet, I wanted him to be happy for himself not for me. When I pulled away he added, "Tell Edward that if he ever dares to hurt you again, he'll have to answer to me." I laughed and nodded.

"Can I have one last kiss?" I considered it and decided it was the least I could do. He leaned in suddenly and kissed me on the lips causing me to fall backwards and him ending up on top of me. I also didn't expect Edward to jump through the window shattering it and growling loudly.

Before I could fully comprehend what just happened Edward had tackled Henry to the floor and attacking him while Henry defended himself. I jumped up and ran over doing my best to pull them away from each other. "Edward get off him!" I screamed but he didn't hear me or did but chose to not listen. "Edward would you listen to me?" Again, he ignored me. "Edward Cullen if you don't stop this instant consider us through!" He has to respond to this. He did. As soon as I finished my sentence he stopped punching Henry and ran to me. His eyes were black from anger, I had to do something to calm him down. I reached out and grabbed him, kissing him for a minute before pulling away. I checked his eyes and they were the honey color again. "Are you okay now?" I wanted to make sure. He nodded, a bit dazed from my sudden smooch. I turned to Henry who was now getting to his feet and brushing himself off. "Henry, are you okay?" I wanted to go over to him but Edward grabbed my waist keeping me at a standstill.

"Yeah, I'm fine. What the heck was that for?" he asked Edward. Instead of an answer he got a hostile growl in return. I glared at Edward stopping him mid-growl.

"Can you explain what I just saw?" I wasn't sure if Edward was asking me or Henry, but it was probably safer if I answered.

"What you saw was nothing. Simply a misunderstanding."

"What was he doing on top of you?" he asked again.

"I asked her for one last kiss but I leaned in too suddenly and she fell back. I ended up on top of her, it was an accident," Henry explained. Edward didn't looked convinced.

"That's the truth Edward," I reassured him. He took his eyes off Henry and placed it on me. "I think you owe Henry an apology for attacking him." He frowned but forced his eyes to Henry again and muttered an apology. Henry nodded and walked up to his room saying something about unecessary violence. I went into the kitchen and came back with a broom. I handed it over to Edward, "Since you made this mess, you get to clean it up. And you are also responsible for replacing my window as soon as possible." He looked stunned that I'm actually making him clean. "Once you are done, I'll be upstairs." I made sure he started before I headed upstairs.

I collapsed on the bed exhausted. I closed my eyes and regulated my breathing. A few moments later I felt someone beside me and opened my eyes. "Either you're really reckless or you really don't trust me," I said.

"How about I really love you so I'm really jealous?" he suggested. I laughed and he wrapped his arm around my waist pulling me closer.

"Either way, don't go attacking people without knowing what's going on."

"If you promise not to go give people a kiss when they ask for it," he chuckled. I elbowed him in the ribs and he pretended to wince in pain.

"How long until I get my window fixed?" I joked.

"I will get on it first thing tomorrow. So can I get a kiss so diligent?"

"Sorry, I promised my destructive, overbearing, and insane boyfriend that I wouldn't go around giving people kisses when they ask," I said sarcastically.

"I'm not insane," he complained.

"But you are overbearing and destructive," I replied. He wanted to protest but considered it for a second and nodded in agreement. I cracked up and he joined in after a while.

"So what if I don't ask your permission, does it count then?" he asked expectantly.

"Um I guess not but-" I never got to finish, he had his lips on mine kissing me passionately and without caution. I kissed him back after my moment of shock wore off. After 20 minutes of continuous lip locking, I pulled away. "Edward Cullen, do you know where your hand is headed?" I asked with authority. One of his hands were on my waist, the other somehow found his way up my shirt and was at the middle of my back. He quickly slid it back down to my waist and straightened my shirt. I laughed and turned around so that my back faces him. This is how I wanted to spend my nights ever since I woke up to him sitting in my rocking chair. That's exactly how we stayed until morning.

Author's Note: "Oh Romeo, Oh Romeo wherefore art thou Romeo." That is your clue for the next chapter! Don't forget to review.


	12. Romeo and Juliet Alive!

**Author's Note: I thought this chapter would be fun to write. I am an actor so that's where I got the idea from. Romeo and Juliet Alive! (This happens on Monday)**

Disclaimer: I wished I owned Twilight but I don't.

**Romeo and Juliet Alive!**

Edward didn't leave my side during the weekend except when I showered. Well, he wouldn't have if I didn't object. I was able to get away from him long enough to look at the clock and realized it was 6:30. "Edward, shouldn't you go change for school?" I asked. He groaned and pulled himself up from the bed, before he left he kissed me on my forehead muttered something along the lines of, "I'll be back with the car in 10 minutes." Then he jumped out the window and ran home.

When he left, I got up and went into the bathroom to get ready. There was a note from Henry saying he will be away until Friday on a business trip. Huh, just like him to take off without giving me earlier notice. I took a quick shower and changed into a jeans and a blood red tank top. Edward was already back when I got out of the bathroom. I went over to my vanity mirror and put on some perfume. He went over to me and sniffed the side of my neck thoughtfully. "Lavender," he guessed. I smiled and nodded. "You look and smell irresistable." He swept my hair to the left side of my neck and began running his nose up and down the right side. I shivered feeling the electrical charges he caused to run through my body. My alarm clock sounded telling us it was 7:00 and time to head out. I pulled away and grabbed my bag before heading out the door. When I got outside I realized that I had forgotten my jacket, I imagined my closet and the red jacket hanging on the left. _Come to me!_ Edward appeared at the doorway and ducked when he saw the flying jacket. I caught it in my hand and put it on swiftly.

"Bella?" he asked. "What the heck was that?"

"I forgot my jacket so I got it to come to me," I replied in a casual tone. His mouth dropped open.

"You can move things with your mind?" he asked in disbelief. I nodded laughing.

"Come on or we'll be late," I said pulling him towards his Volvo. He rolled his eyes and straightened himself before opening the door for me. I got in and he closed the door before going to the driver's side. I turned on his stereo but there was no CD and his radio was fixed on an all talk station. I looked at him curiously. "What happened to your CD's?" He glanced at me quickly and turned back to the road.

"I threw them away because they reminded me of you and that just hurts too much," he muttered.

"Oh," that's all I could say. I remembered that Alice told me about it but I wasn't really listening then. We pulled into the parking lot and Edward took his usual parking space. I got out and spotted Rosalie's M3 a couple spots down. Alice ran to me and gave me a big hug laughing wildly.

"I knew it was just a matter of time. I'm so glad you forgave us!" she shrieked. I hugged her back, happy to see her too. When she let go Emmett gave me a giant bear hug, hurting me a bit as hard as that may be to believe

"Emmett, you're hurting me," I complained and he let go.

"Sorry, just nice to have you back," he said.

"Nice to see you all too," I smiled. Rosalie was smiling sheepishly at me and I went over and hugged her myself.

"Hey Rose," I said in her hair. She was surprised but she hugged me back muttering a hello too. I heard Edward growl quietly and let go of Rose to look at him. His eyes were on a group of sophmores across the lot. "Edward, what is it?" He didn't take his eyes off them and he didn't reply. One of the boys from the group walked in my direction and Edward's eyes turned the color of coal. He looked me, Alice, and Rose up and down seeming to be rating us in his scale.

"You ladies want to go to the beach with us this weekend?" he asked in a fake deep voice. I frowned in disgust and so did Rosalie. Alice and Jasper was trying to restrain Emmett and Edward from ripping the boy to shreds.

"In your dreams," I snapped.

"Too bad I was going to show you a good time," he said sourly and walked back to his group. The Cullens were laughing loudly behind me.

"Bella, you have changed." Edward said stepping up and wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Did you expect me to always be the damsel in distress?" I asked.

"Well, yes but you never fail to surprise me." We were making a scene, I pulled away from Edward and said goodbye to the family before heading to class. I went through the rest of the day happily despite the constant droning of Troy.

_Fifth period-Theater_

I walked into class and Edward had a wide mischievious grin on his face. I walked over to my seat not sure what to think. He slapped a packet on my desk with the heading _Romeo and Juliet_ on it. I stared at him and he laughed.

"We're doing Romeo and Juliet for a class play. We are reading for parts today, you are my partner," he said. My mouth dropped open and I wanted to scream. I loved that play but to be on stage doing it was a whole different aspect. I don't want to do this.

"Class, pick a partner of boy and girl. You will be reading the classic balcony scene, pick a paragraph and read from it. Any volunteers to go first?" The teacher asked. Edward began to raise his hand.

"If you dare then don't even think about touching me ever again," I hissed and his hand retreated back on the desk.

"No? Then I'll just have to pick myself. Cullen and Swan" Edward's eyes lit up, he didn't even volunteer and he got it. He cleared his throat and began to read.

_He jests at scars that never felt a wound._

_But, soft! what light through yonder window breaks?  
It is the east, and Juliet is the sun.  
Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon,  
Who is already sick and pale with grief,  
That thou her maid art far more fair than she:  
Be not her maid, since she is envious;  
Her vestal livery is but sick and green  
And none but fools do wear it; cast it off.  
It is my lady, O, it is my love!  
O, that she knew she were!  
She speaks yet she says nothing: what of that?  
Her eye discourses; I will answer it.  
I am too bold, 'tis not to me she speaks:  
Two of the fairest stars in all the heaven,  
Having some business, do entreat her eyes  
To twinkle in their spheres till they return.  
What if her eyes were there, they in her head?  
The brightness of her cheek would shame those stars,  
As daylight doth a lamp; her eyes in heaven  
Would through the airy region stream so bright  
That birds would sing and think it were not night.  
See, how she leans her cheek upon her hand!  
O, that I were a glove upon that hand,  
That I might touch that cheek!_

He read it perfectly! It was my turn, I gulped and stared at the paper. A little below his line was one just about his length.

_Thou know'st the mask of night is on my face,  
Else would a maiden blush bepaint my cheek  
For that which thou hast heard me speak to-night  
Fain would I dwell on form, fain, fain deny  
What I have spoke: but farewell compliment!  
Dost thou love me? I know thou wilt say 'Ay,'  
And I will take thy word: yet if thou swear'st,  
Thou mayst prove false; at lovers' perjuries  
Then say, Jove laughs. O gentle Romeo,  
If thou dost love, pronounce it faithfully:  
Or if thou think'st I am too quickly won,  
I'll frown and be perverse and say thee nay,  
So thou wilt woo; but else, not for the world.  
In truth, fair Montague, I am too fond,  
And therefore thou mayst think my 'havior light:  
But trust me, gentleman, I'll prove more true  
Than those that have more cunning to be strange.  
I should have been more strange, I must confess,  
But that thou overheard'st, ere I was ware,  
My true love's passion: therefore pardon me,  
And not impute this yielding to light love,  
Which the dark night hath so discovered._

The words bounced off my tongue easily and my voice complimented the ancient language. Everyone clapped when we finished and Edward starred at in shock. I shrugged, I actually didn't know I could do that either. For the rest of the period, the class took turns reading and the teacher took notes.

"Alright, thank you. I will have the roles picked by next period so we can start rehearsals." he concluded and went back to his seat.

"Bella, you sounded like the real Juliet," Edward said scooting his chair until it was only inches from mine.

"You sounded like the real Romeo himself too," I replied. He laughed.

"Alice is telling me that we will get the parts," I wasn't surprised. We didn't trip over the words once and they actually made sense coming out of us rather than complete jibberish out of the others. "Bella, we are Romeo and Juliet alive," he added. I laughed at the analogy. The bell rang and Edward grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the class and into the parking lot.

**Author's Note: Can you imagine Edward in a costume saying his lines? I said those same lines that Bella did for my Theater finals. Trust me, not tripping over them is the hardest part about it**.


	13. Surprise

**Author's Note: I am officially working now so please don't be angry if I don't update as fast as I usually do.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

**Surprise**

When we got out to the parking lot the rest of the family was already there. Alice had a very mysterious smile on her face and her eyes were dancing with excitement. Edward pulled me to his car before I could ask her anything. I managed to say a goodbye before he stuffed me in the car. "What's the rush Edward?" I asked.

"I have surprise for you," he said excitedly. I was getting a little nervous now, I don't really like surprises but he seemed to love surprising me.

"What is it?" I asked nervously. He laughed, grabbed my hand, and kissed it gently.

"It wouldn't be any fun if I told you now would it?"

"It's only fun for you," I pouted. He chuckled and drew something in my palm with his index finger.

"I promise you will like it too. I hope." The last bit wasn't very reassuring. What could he be planning? I didn't know and couldn't guess. Edward was the spontaneous spur of the moment type, I would never be able to guess. After a while, I realized that he was tracing a heart on my palm and I giggled. He pulled in front of a classic red brick house. The windows were open, letting in the breeze.

"Where are we?" I asked dumbfounded. He took my hand and lead me towards the house.

"My house," he answered. The door swung open when we reached it and revealed the whole family sitting in the living room. There are three chairs in the middle, two of which Rosalie and Alice occupied. Edward walked me to the the third seat and pushed down on my shoulder gently telling me to sit. I was completely clueless and so was Rosalie, but Alice seemed giddy with excitement. Suddenly, Edward was on his knees in front of me and Jasper and Emmett in front of Alice and Rosalie. Edward looked up from his eyelashes straight in my eyes.

"Isabella Marie Swan," Edward said.

"Mary Alice Brandon Cullen," Jasper said.

"Rosalie Lilian Hale," Emmett followed.

"Will you promise to be there every morning?" Edward said.

"Every afternoon?" Jasper said.

"Every evening?" Emmett said.

"And every night?" They chanted.

"Will you promise to be mine?" Edward continued.

"Through bad times?" Jasper.

"Through good times?" Emmett.

"And everytime in between?" Together. "Will you promise to be my wife?" I was absolutely speechless. Rosalie and Alice had already screamed their yes and flew into their night in shining armor's arms. Edward was still on his knees staring at me waiting for my answer. _Do you love him? Yes. Then say yes!_

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen," I said flying into his arms. He swung me around lifting me off the ground and lifted me bridal style into his arms. "The answer to everything is yes!" He smiled and swung me around once again and I screeched in pure delight. After a while, he placed me back on my feet and Esme glided over to me. She kissed my cheek lightly.

"Welcome to the family Bella," she said sweetly.

"Thank you Esme." I wanted to cry but I had no tears. Carlisle was next, he hugged me and murmured a welcome to the family too.

"Now if you ladies will sit back down," Carlisle announced. I took my seat again and our princes pulled out velvet boxes from their pockets and opened them. Edward slipped his on my finger as slowly as he could seeming to savor the moment. It was a silver band with a circular purple amethyst diamond. I knew what it meant instantly, Twilight. It was simple yet elegantly beautiful. I examined it carefully and turned over to my palm. On the other side, the words "I Love You Until Forever" was carved into the band in what seemed like his penmanship. I couldn't help but smile, I looked up at him. He was patiently waiting for me to say something.

"Edward, this is beautiful," I finally managed to say. I looked around and realized that the living room was now empty except for me and Edward. "Where is everyone?"

"Carlisle and Emmett wanted to give us privacy and the rest of them are...occupied," he chuckled.

"Thank you Edward." I pulled him down by his shirt and kissed him. He leaned in too close and the chair I sat in fell backwards sending us to the floor. We laughed hysterically at the sight of the crushed chair and the table behind it and the squeaking noise coming from upstairs. When we recovered from the laughing attack, I remembered what I was going to say. I looked over at Edward who was also lying on the floor, his eyes still reflected his recent laughter. He met my gaze and scooted closer to me.

"I will love you until forever too," I muttered. He smiled and pulled me into another passionate kiss which I happily subsided into.

**Author's Note: I am such a sap don't you think?**


	14. Phone Call

**Author's Note: Decade has just beaten New Life in hits and it doesn't even have as many chapters as New Life yet! Yay, thank you so much for your support.**

Disclaimer: If you think I own Twilight, you are dense.

_**Phone Call**_

I didn't know how long Edward and I had been sitting there our lips locked but I suddenly heard Carlisle clear his throat. I pulled away to see the whole family gathered there watching us like they were seeing a movie.

"Oh don't stop, pretend we aren't here," Emmett said eagerly. I picked up the leg of the broken chair and threw it at him. It hit him on the head with a clunk, his head made a noise that sounded like it was hollow. I stared at him for a brief second before I broke out in laughter and so did the rest of the family even Emmett himself. Then I felt something vibrate in my pocket. I took it out and realized it was my cell phone. The only person who has this number was Henry and even he doesn't call that often.

"Hello?" I answered.

_"Bella!"_

"Hi Henry. I have to tell you something."

_"I do too but you go first."_

"Okay, I'm getting married!"

_"To who?"_ I laughed loudly.

"Edward, who else?"

_"Oh great. When is it?"_ I looked up to ask but Alice held up a piece of paper saying December 17th.

"December 17th. Um, what did you want to tell me?"

_"Oh! I met someone!"_

"What?" I had no idea what he meant.

_"Her name is Elizabeth, I've never met anyone like her before. She knocked me off my feet, literally."_ He laughed.

"Oh that's great! So when will I get to meet her?" I was so happy that he was moving on, it was like a huge weight has been lifted off me.

_"I will bring her back for your wedding, I promise. But for now, we're going to stay here."_

"Okay but you better. I'll see you later okay?"

_"Yeah, see you Bella." _He hung up and I slid my phone shut.

I got up and brushed myself off and started to look around. Everyone was gone except for Edward who was standing by the couch staring at me with a very weird look. "What are you planning?" I asked hestitantly. He smirked and crouched down like a lion ready to pounce on its pray. I tensed and began backing up slowly, "No Edward." He chuckled and began towards me slowly, I continued to back up until I was against the wall with no where to run. He growled softly and continued forward. "Um, down boy!" I yelled. He raised his eyebrow at me, shocked for a moment. I took that chance to make a break for it. I dashed upstairs and into the hall heading for Carlisle's room. When I was about to pass his room, he caught up with me and pounced flinging me into the room and landing on the big couch. I squirmed trying to escape but he had his arm wrapped around me like iron chains. "I give, I give!" I said breathless.

"Would you mind closing the door sweetheart?" he asked pleasantly. I turned a bit so I had full view of the door and used my mind to slam it shut and locked it. "Now where were we?" he asked himself. "Oh right." He tore off my clothes and his too, using my shoe to hit the lightswitch turning it off. He growled playfully and smothered me in kisses some of which caused me to giggle uncontrollably.

"I love you Edward," I murmured.

"I love you too Isabella."

**Author's Note: There, now I am done with Decade. Sorry if it's a horrible ending but I didn't think I needed to stretch it out anymore. **


	15. Loving Doubts

LOVING DOUBTS is the sequel to this story. For those who protested when I ended this, GO READ! Don't forget to review too.


End file.
